mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Link (Super Smash Flash 2)
Link is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprites in SSF2 are based on his The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance and he returns with major improvements in his fighting skills. His current position in v0.9 is pending. Attributes poop Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack 1: Swipes his sword across his body. 4% *Standard attack 2: Slashes outward. 3% *Standard attack 3: Stabs forward. 5% *Down tilt: Swipes sword across ground. It meteor smashes with average power. Additionally, the whole sword meteor smashes, the move covers the whole sword, and the move can hit behind Link. It covers a great range from behind Link to the tip of the sword. 10% *Down smash: Swipes sword from front to back very quickly; it is like his down tilt but with more force, and it aims behind him, too. 14% on the first slash, 17% on the second slash when uncharged. 20% on the first slash, 24% on the second slash when fully charged. His second slash is stronger in terms of KO power. *Side tilt: An overhead swipe while moving forward. Good KO move. 13% *Forward smash: Swings sword forward, if attack button is pressed again, he swings again but with more force. Both hits can be used to rack up damage quickly at very low percents. 14% on the first hit and 20% on the second hit when uncharged, and 20% on the first hit and 28% on the second hit when fully charged. *Up tilt: Swings sword over his head in an arc. 9% *Up smash: Swings sword in an arc over his head three times. The first two slashes suck the opponent downwards to setup for the last hit. 4% on first hit, 3% on second hit, 10% on third hit when uncharged. 4% on first hit, 3% on second hit, 14% on third hit when fully charged. *Dash attack: Swings sword from head to toe while moving forward. Identical to his forward tilt. Good combo starter. 10% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Does a flying jump-kick. 11% sweet spot, 6% sour spot. *Forward aerial: Swings his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees. Like his backward aerial, the first hit traps the opponent and sets up for the second hit. Good for combos. 11% on the first hit, 12% on the second. *Back aerial: Kicks backward twice. Like his forward aerial, the first hit traps the opponent and sets up for the second hit. Also good for combos. 4% on the first hit, 8% on the second. *Up aerial: Thrusts his sword upward. Not very powerful but it is a great damage racker to due to fast start-up. 15% *Down aerial: Points and holds sword downwards with long duration. After connecting this with an opponent, Link bounces or "pogos" off the opponent. Powerful KO move. 17% first hit, 8% second hit. Grabs and throws *Grab: Link fires his Clawshot, possessing one of the longest grabs in the game so far. Link can use his Clawshot to grab ledges from a short distance away. If used in air, it is used as an attack which deals 7% damage to the opponent. If it is used near a ledge, it grabs the ledge with it and climbs onto it. *Pummel: Link hits with the hilt of his sword. 2% per hit. *Forward throw: Link slashes forwards. 9% *Back throw: Link turns around and slashes. 9% *Up throw: Link slashes upwards in an arc from front to back. 8% *Down throw: Link sweeps the ground with his sword. Can chain grab big characters and fast fallers, but is easy to DI out of. 6% Other *Ledge attack: Link rolls and follows up with an overhead swipe while moving forward. 8% *100% ledge attack: Link rolls, then stabs. 10% *Floor attack: Slashes both sides of him. 5% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Appears in a whirlwind and unsheathes his sword. *Taunts: **Standard: Swipes his sword in front of him, then twirls it around once behind him. **Side: Plays Sun's Song on a ocarina. **Down: Drinks a small bottle of Lon Lon Milk, then puts it away while wiping his mouth. A reference to Young Link's taunt in Melee. *Idle poses: **Swings his swords twice. *Wins: Happily raises the Master Sword. *Loses: Sadly claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. In competitive play Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! Update Link_Dojo_Screen1.png|Link performing a taunt on Hylian Skies. Link_Dojo_Screen2.png|Link using his Clawshot on Hylian Skies. Link_Dojo_Screen3.png|Link after using his forward smash in the Dark World of Hylian Skies. Link_Dojo_Screen4.png|Link using his up throw on in Mushroom Kingdom III. Artwork Linkbig.gif|Link's second art in the DOJO!!! Link11.gif|Link's third art in the DOJO!!! New design 9b preview link1.png|Link new design with Samus, Zelda and Mario on Hylian Skies. 9b preview link2.png|Link using his down air while Samus and Sheik are running on Yoshi's Island. 9b preview link3.png|Link standing and Mario running to him on Emerald Cave. 9b preview link4.png|Link using his dash attack and Sheik preparing to attack him on Mushroom Kingdom III. 1006315_10151780971160446_1855378025_n.png|Link all changes in his sprites since demo v0.4 to v0.9b. Trivia *Link is the second character, the first one being , to have gone through the most sprite changes throughout the game development. *Link along with are the only characters so far to wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the green team. External links *Link's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!